Light Always has a Darkness
by calculuswhiz
Summary: A mysterious warrior kills Isaac's friend, parents, the people he loves, and breaks his soul. Five years later, Isaac is a bloodthirsty fighter looking for the warrior who has caused him so much pain... Chapter 4 is UP! YAY AGAIN! R R please!
1. Isaac's Change

Disclaimer:  I DO NOT OWN Golden Sun so please no suing!  Thank you! ^ ^;;

I also don't own Xenogears! (VERY FEW traces of ideas are in it.)

This is my first fanfic and I hope that YOU readers will enjoy it.

Papercutvictim, my best friend, has persuaded me to write so I'm just trying it out.  It may not be half as good as his but I'm a newbie.

Anyways here are the characters and ages –

Ages – (The ages may change throughout the story but this is the introduction.)

Mia – 10 years

Jenna – 10 years

Felix – 14 years

Isaac – 13 years

Garet – 12 years

Alex – 18 years

The new main characters – (Some may not be that important)

Michael – 17 years

Jessica – 16 years

Charles – 17 years

Andrew – 15 years

Cain – 16 years

The introduction may be boring but please be patient! This is my first fic…enjoy…

"Light Still Has a Darkness"

"Haha, catch us if u you can!"  Mia and Jenna said as they ran around squealing with Isaac, Felix, and Garet chasing after them.  The two 10-year-old females were laughing while the tired teenagers were gasping for air.  Garet complained the most.  "Aww…do we have to keep chasing them?"  Felix and Isaac just shook their heads and smiled.  The three teenagers continued chasing them until a deafening sound stopped them dead in their tracks.  When the five kids looked in the direction of where the sound came from they all realized in horror that it came from their village, Vale.  Felix took charge immediately.  "Isaac, you come with me, Garet you take the girls to Vault.  Don't worry, it's only a one hour walk."  Mia was quiet but Jenna wailed.  "No Felix!  Let us go with you!  I'm worried about mommy and daddy!"  Felix and Isaac shook their heads and told Jenna to be good.  Garet practically had to drag Jenna away.  Jenna kept crying and wailing until they were far away.  Felix told Isaac "Lets go."  Isaac nodded and had had a grim look on his face.

By the time they got to the village, everything was in ruins.  When they met the village elder, he was very relieved to see them alive and unharmed.  "Thank God, both of you are all right!  Everyone is here.  Those who are not are either dead or missing."  They looked around and could practically smell death everywhere.  People were injured, kids were crying, and the entire town was in flames.  They could all hear the injured gasping in pain and crying out in agony.  Blood was all over the ground and there was nothing that could be done to save them.  Felix muttered to himself, "Who would do this to a peaceful town…?  We never did anything to deserve this…" Isaac noticed that Jenna's parents, his parents, and Mia's parents were also missing.  Isaac told Felix that they had to find their parents at all costs.  Felix agreed and soon went off to find them.  As they walked through the blazes, they found Mia's parents lying on the ground near their home.  However…they were both lying down rigidly.  Felix rushed over to check their pulses, but noticed that their throats were slit.  Felix had to hold back tears as he put his cloak over their lifeless bodies.  Isaac was eerily quiet.  "Who would do this?  Why…oh my God…poor Mia…"  Isaac put a hand on Felix's shoulder to remind him that they had to find the others.  Felix just nodded and got back on his feet.  As they tried to search for the others, a figure covered in dark purple attire grabbed Felix and had her blood stained dagger pressed against his throat.  Isaac instantly took out his swallow and prepared to fight.  The unknown warrior was just smirking as he tried to save Felix.  Right when Isaac made a movement, another hooded figure draped in black threw a knife right at him from a tree.  Isaac jumped out of the way and looked up…

The hooded figure had a sword that was almost his height.  Right as he jumped down he talked to the girl in a language different from his own.  She nodded, knocked Felix out and just disappeared into thin air.  As he turned back to Isaac, he asked, "My name is Michael of the "D.D." and I've come here in search of something.  Who are you?"  Isaac was just quiet and tense.  To get Isaac talking, Michael took his sword and flung it as hard as he could at Felix.  Felix didn't even scream in pain.  He didn't have time to.  Isaac screamed out in despair.  Michael just stood there indifferently.  Isaac was about to rush at him until he heard a cry, "Isaac!  Felix!"  Isaac instantly turned around and saw that Felix's parents and his parents were running in his direction.  Felix's parents got to Isaac first, "The elder told us that you and Felix were trying to find us…oh my God…it can't be…" When Felix's parents saw their son's body, they were silent from shock and couldn't say anything.  Felix's mother then started to break down.  Michael was still silent and lifted his finger.  He then started to whisper something to himself.  Isaac noticed that Michael was chanting a spell.  He couldn't believe that he could cast spells or psynergy.  Only those from Vale could do it not to mention the fact that him, Mia, and Garet were the only ones who were oddly capable of elemental psynergy.  But Isaac soon noticed something different about Michael's power.  His power had nothing to do with the elements.  It seemed like a power that took away life.  As Michael gathered the energy, a dark black orb appeared at his finger. By the time it was a large size, he shot it at the adults.  The orb immediately enlarged and seemed to engulf all four of them.  As it stayed there for a minute, it slowly disappeared and they were on the floor, lifeless.  Isaac could not take it any more.  He roared and screamed catching Michael by surprise.  Soon, he went quiet and stood limply dropping his swallow.  His hair covered his eyes and oddly, he smiled and snickered as he seemed to become a totally different person.  He said only two words: "I'm…sorry…"  Soon, far away from Vale, while walking to vault, Jenna, Mia, and Garet saw a huge explosion that decimated their village.  Nothing was left.  After realizing what happened, Jenna started to cry.  Mia was still quiet, and Garet fell to his knees in disbelief.  Still in shock, they tried to get to Vault.  When they arrived, they told the mayor and people about what happened to their village.  They sent out search parties, yet the found nothing.  Nothing survived.  None survived.  Everything was…gone.

What do u guys think?  PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!  U CAN FLAME ME IF U WANT BUT TELL ME WHAT IM DOING WRONG!  THANKS!


	2. The Soulless Warrior

Disclaimer: Thanks to all of you people who have read my story and given it a review, I decided to continue the story!  Also, those who have given me advice on how to write, thank you very much!

Also I have decided to change the format of the story!  The first chapter was confusing I know but I'm working to do better in the future!  It will not be as confusing as the first chapter.  I promise!

I do not own Golden Sun (once again, so no suing please!)

Please enjoy the chapter.  Thanks!

By the way if your wondering why the title of the story and the title inside the story are different, I just put them in there because I couldn't make up my mind so I just wrote both!  Well anyways, sorry about that.  Enjoy the story!

"Light Still has a Darkness" (Chapter 2)

(5 years later)

A hooded figure in a black and white cloak emerged from the shadows.  A black scarf covered half of his face hiding all but his scarred lifeless gray eyes.  He was looking for a certain "informant" who was to tell him everything about the D.D.  Although walking in the streets of Tolbi at night was dangerous, the hooded figure didn't seem to worry.  He was about to turn a corner until a group of thugs surrounded him.  The hooded stranger just stood there, not worried about the thugs but just thinking about how he should handle them.  The leader of the thugs was very scrawny and dirty.  He seemed the type to always order around guys that are all muscles and no brains.  The leader started to laugh.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?  A stranger who is lost perhaps?  Or maybe he took a shortcut?  Anyways, you have to give us a fee.  Pay us the fee and well make sure you get to your destination "safely"."

The stranger still looked indifferent and responded in a low dead voice that seemed to be heard through the mind and not the ears; "I…don't…want to…hurt any…more…get out…of my way…can't…control…desire…to…kill…"

The thug leader looked at him incredulously and started to laugh.  The group was too stupid to understand why their leader was laughing but just followed what he was doing.  The thug said, "Haha…you hurt us?  Ahahahahaha!!!  There is no way you can beat us!  We got you outnumbered 10 to 1!!"

The stranger just stood there quiet.  It instantly made the other guys tense and quiet.  He then said the words, "You are…a…fool."

The leader then became really pissed.  "What, YOU are calling ME a fool!  Hey all of you!  Get him!  Beat him down!"

As the thugs ran towards him with knives and bats, he started to chant.  The ground started to shake and nearby buildings started to crumble.  The thugs couldn't keep their balance and tripped as they ran towards him due to the force of the quake.  Right when they fell, he took out his swallow, ran towards three of them, and slit their throats all in one swift slash.  The swallow glinted in the streetlights and looked beautiful to him as the crimson color of blood covered some of the metallic alloy.  He then threw his swallow with all of his might at the leader who started to run away.  His throw was true.  It pierced his back and went all the way in until it came out of left side.  With a scream of pain, he fell.  As he was trying to breathe and took in gulps of air, the warrior started to walk over.  Brushing his blond hair away from his eyes, he took the back end of his swallow, rammed it into the thug even more, and twisted it inside of him until another moan of pain escaped his lips.  He then pulled out the swallow and a large amount of blood with it.  

Watching the thug shiver and give off a death rattle, the unknown warrior…smiled.  He then glanced back and saw that the rest of the thugs were crying as they ran away.

Putting his swallow back in his sheath, he kept on walking and turned a corner.

After he turned the corner, he walked another block silently like a shadow until he arrived at a small bar.  In front of the bar he saw a man twitching and walking around nervously.  The nervous man noticed him and went up to him.

He asked, "By any chance…is your name Isaac?"  Isaac nodded in reply.  

Breathing a sigh of relief he said, "Good.  I've been looking for you for hours.  My name is Charles, you know…the guy who promised to give you information about the D.D.?  But errr…you do have my money right?"  Again Isaac nodded and handed him a bag.  Charles grabbed it and smiled.

"Lets go inside the bar.  I need a drink when I talk about these things."  As they both entered the pub and sat down, Charles beckoned over a young waitress and asked for a bottle of whiskey.  Once he got the whiskey and guzzled down half of it, he started to talk as if he was in solitary confinement of years. 

"O.K., you want to know everything about the D.D. right?"  Isaac nodded silently keeping his eyes on Charles.  Charles shivered inside.  It's not the way Isaac looked that scared him but the way he felt when he was around Isaac…It was as if his happiness was being sucked away.  Charles shook off the feeling and started talking again. 

 "Anyways, the D.D. is an organization that are VERY secretive.  Only a handful of people know about these guys.  Those who know about them are assassinated…which is why a lot of people don't know about them.  Those who know are too scared to say anything because they are too afraid to die.  But for me…hehe…I never let money get away.  The D.D. stands for the "Dark Disciples".  There are only a few people in the organization.  The reason why there are only a few is because the D.D. recruits people who have these special powers and are powerful.  I don't know…it all seems like complete bullshit to me.  By the way…let me give you some names of the top leaders in the organization.  Lets see now…there is Jessica, Cain, and Andrew.  There are around seven others, but they are weak compared to the other three I mentioned.  There's another warrior in the D.D. but is not really part of their organization.  His name is Alex and he's kind of a mercenary.  However, Alex is practically as strong as the leader of the Dark Disciples, Michael."  

Right as Charles said Michael's name, Isaac's eyes instantly changed as he started to shake uncontrollably.

"The organization is really dangerous…hey are you O.K.?"  Isaac nodded and started to listen to Chares once again.  

"O.K., as I was saying, the Dark Disciples are really scary.  There has also been much activity relating to them.  I hear that they are looking for a weapon and that they are trying to find keys in order to obtain the weapon.  Since one of the keys is in Babi's Palace, right in the heart of the city, I'd say that one of them would appear.  But be careful, there are a lot of guards guarding the key.  If I didn't know any better, I think that the key has more protectors than Babi does.  Well that's all that I know.  I hope you got the information that you needed."  

Isaac got up on his feet and went out of the pub leaving Charles to indulge in his liquor.  He silently stood outside and closed his eyes feeling the cold wind blow by.  He thought of the events that would lie ahead and hoped that Michael would personally show up at Babi's Palace.  He knew that somewhere, Michael was still alive.

Well what do you guys think?  Do you guys think it's an improvement?  PLEASE PLEASE R+R!!! Thanks a lot!!!


	3. The Breaking of Another Life

Disclaimer:  I do not own Golden Sun…*sigh*

Oh yeah!  Everyone!  Thank you all for the reviews!  It makes me feel loved!  ^_^ hehe…well anyways this is chapter 3!!  I hope my writing gets better…

Oh yeah!  OMG OMG OMG!  I'm such an idiot!  I totally for got to introduce Ivan in the disclaimer of chapter 1!!  Arghness…well anyways I just wanted to write that Ivan IS in this story and that he was 10 years old when Vale was destroyed (Just like Mia and Jenna).  Now, 5 years have passed and that's what chapter 3 is all about!  

Anyways once again I thank you all for the reviews so please enjoy…

"Light Still has a Darkness" (Chapter 3)

Jenna was yelling at the top of her lungs, "IVAN!!!!!  Where are you!!!!  Did you forget that we had to paint the house?!!!  Arghh!!!"

Ivan groaned and realized that he had totally forgotten.  He muttered to himself.

"Why can't I just lie down under the shade and rest peacefully?  Hehe…well it really isn't a big deal…after all, I think Jenna is really cute when she gets angry."

Jenna started to yell again, "HEY IVAN!  Get your lazy ass over here!"  Ivan instantly got up on his feet and ran to his house.  It's been 5 years since he first met Jenna and the others.  He was 10 years old at the time.  Ivan got to know them since his father, the mayor of Vault, allowed them to live with him.  They were a bit shy and really depressed, but Ivan cheered them up by showing them around the town and playing games with them.  Soon, the four of them became inseparable.  

Even though they were practically like brothers and sisters, one thing that bothered Ivan was that a few years ago, he saw Mia and Garet do some very strange things.  When he was around 12, he saw Garet chant and shoot fire from his hands.  Also, another time, when he was at the river, he saw Mia whispering to herself as she formed a very large wave.  Then she controlled the wave and made it crash into the forest.  It scared him yet he had a feeling in his heart that he knew them because as they used their psynergy, he could sense a gentle force that emanated from them.  He also wasn't too fearful of them because he has also done some scary things.

When Ivan was 7, something very strange happened to him.  One time, at school, because he was so scared about doing badly on the arithmetic test, he started to freak out.  Then all of a sudden, in a flash, he heard other students think to themselves.  At one point, he heard all of the answers for every single problem of the test and took advantage of the situation.  He finished the test early and also got a perfect score.  Ivan felt very guilty afterwards but couldn't say anything about it because no one would believe him.  Then, as soon as his power came to him, it disappeared just as fast.

Another time, when Ivan was 9, many kids picked on him just because he was small.  They made fun of him and also started to throw things at him.  Although Ivan did his best to ignore them, one of the rocks thrown at him hit his head.  Falling on the ground he tried to get up but was pinned down by some of the kids.  As tears streamed down his flushing face, he still did his best to ignore them and begged them to leave him alone.  They didn't listen and started to beat him down with their feet and fists.  Screaming for them to stop, he cried and moaned in pain.  The others just laughed while pointing at him.  As Ivan started to scream louder, powerful gusts of wind started blow and the sky started to turn black.  The bullies still did not leave him alone.  Finally…Ivan snapped.  Giving off a huge scream, his eyes turned into a brilliance of blue and the winds grew even stronger.  As the winds came to Ivan, it encircled him forming a large whirlwind.  Although Ivan was protected in the center of the tornado, the other kids were picked up by the strong winds and were flying in the air with such force that they looked like rag dolls being thrown across a room.  As he kept screaming, the winds got stronger and became more relentless.  Begging Ivan to stop, the kids all started to cry.  Realizing what he was doing to them, Ivan stopped immediately.  The winds subsided dramatically and all of the other kids fell from the air.  So many broke their bones and were injured very badly.  When they went back home, they didn't dare blame Ivan for their injuries because of their fear of him.  Ivan however, didn't know what caused him to have so much power…

Ivan sighed thinking about the weird things that happened to him.  He was just glad to have friends now.  Shaking his head, he decided not to dwell too much on the past.  When he finally arrived at his house, the painting was already half done.  Jenna ran over and glared at him.

She asked, "Well now, what took you so long Ivan?"  The tone of her voice sounded like she was ready to murder him.

Ivan smiled sheepishly and replied nervously, "Uhh…I've been busy?…hehe…"  Noticing that Jenna was serious, Ivan hung his head in defeat and apologized.  Jenna just sighed.  She said, "Well I guess it's too late to get mad at you since you can still do some of the work.  Come on, take this brush and start working."

Ivan smiled and nodded his head.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Garet and Mia whisper to each other and smile.  "Hmmm…I wonder why they're chuckling…?"  Shrugging to himself, he started to paint the left side of the house.  As all four of them diligently painted the house, Mia nudged Ivan and asked him a question.

She was smirking and asked, "Hey Ivan, did you know you always turn pink around Jenna?"  Ivan's reaction was instant.  

"WHAT!!! I DO NOT!!!…Do I?…" Mia just nodded as she kept smiling.  

Sighing, Ivan said, "Listen, lets just get this painting done O.K.?  I don't want Jenna yelling at me again…"

A few hours later, when they were almost done painting the house, there was a deafening explosion.  Everyone looked in the direction of the sound.

In the Northeastern part of Vault, flames engulfed the buildings.  The women in purple showed no sign of stopping her attacks.  As she stood in the top of the bell tower, she kept on calling down balls of fire.  Hearing people scream in pain from the fire was like music to her ears.  She saw homes become nothing but ashes and loved the way children cried for their parents.  Laughing as the town went into a state of chaos, she saw the person that she was looking for in the entire town.  Drawing her twin blades, which were each 2 feet in length and 1 inch wide in width, she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get her victim.

Ivan's father came rushing out of the house and yelled out what was going on.  Seeing smoke rise the in the Northeast he was stunned.  All of a sudden, a shadow rose behind him and pulled him back with a blade pressed against his throat.  Yelping in surprise, Ivan's father tried to yell out for help.   Seeing this, Mia quickly drew her tsais as Garet drew his axe.  The unknown warrior then asked the "mayor" a question.

She asked, "Where…is the 7th key of Angara?"  Because Ivan's father became very quiet and serious, she knew that he knew something about her question.  She told him that if he didn't answer, she would kill Ivan and his friends.  

Ivan's father had no choice.  He said, "Fine…I'll get you to the key…just don't hurt them.  You can kill me but they cannot be harmed."  Smiling, she told Ivan and his friends to stay where they were.  Ivan's father then told her to follow him.  The others then just looked after them wondering what they should do as their town kept on burning…

Well?  What do you guys think?  Haha…I know its not that good but I really am trying!!!  PLEASE R+R!!! THANKS A LOT!!!


	4. A Destined Fate

Disclaimer – I do NOT OWN GOLDENSUN – this is purely fictional! Also THANK YOU TO THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS. I APPRECIATE IT. Please SEE MOST RECENT CHAPTER!R &R please! I will keep updating!

Chapter 4 – Babi's Failure

It has not been more than five minutes until Isaac heard a thunderous roar at Babi's Palace. As he ran in the direction of the blast; towards the West wing of the Palace, he could not help but notice the eery silence in the hallways as he was progressing towards the blast's origin. Then he realized why...every guard on route to the blast's location was laying on the floor...lifeless...staring back at Isaac with eyes showing surprise and shock. Isaac then knew who was behind this. It was as Charles had said...Michael was behind this. Swallow in hand, ready for battle, he then started to quicken his pace. He could not afford to lose Michael now. Not after five anguishing years of torture and nightmares.

"ITS TOO LATE, WE MUST ALERT THE ENTIRE CITY. FIND HIM!" shrieked Babi as he was limping towards the nearest exit. Cracked pillars and broken glass were in the way as he tried to sound the alarm. However in the blink of an eye a quick shadow overtook him and crashed into him, pinning him against the wall. In his surprise he coughed from the force and looked up to see that it was a man with a large dual bladed swallow pressed up to his neck and being asked only one question. "Where did he go...?" Isaac whispered into Babi's ears. Understanding that this young man was in no position to negotiate or waste time, Babi responded "He went North...Northeast...and the man responsible for this catastrophe mentioned something about having to rendevous with another person, a woman I believe." Just as quickly as he was pinned to the wall Isaac started to rush in the direction Babi advised. As he was leaving Babi screamed: "YOU MUST STOP THAT MAN! HE TOOK THE 1st Key of Angara! PLEASE I BEG YOU!" But nothing reached Isaac's ears...he did not care about any key. Only revenge. He then faded into the night...

****Meanwhile...at Vault****

The woman in purple wondered if Ivan's father was just wasting time, scoffing at the idea of his request for help, given that she could dispose of them in an instant. However, time was something that she did not have patience for as she was ordered by Michael to make sure she was to have the 7th key by the time he arrived. She shuddered...she was not in any mood to anger him. "Where is it?" she asked as Ivan's father was leading her into a narrow corridor under his home. "It is here, please be a bit more patient." Ivan's father then chanted under his breath to a wide door at the end of the hallway, resulting in a shift in the corridor's size. As the corridor started to expand, a large safe started to appear from the floor glowing red. As Ivan's father took out the object from the safe, he then kept it close to him and asked the purple hooded woman..."What do you intend to do with this...? Who are you?" The purple hooded woman responded "Our intentions are none of your concern. Now hand it over". Ivan's father knew that it was too big a risk to hand over the key to a woman who seemed inherently evil and thus started to chant as quickly as possible. The corridor then started to shrink around them. The woman shrieked as pressure was being forced on her entire body. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed as Ivan's father was also being crushed. He responded yelling back at her "I NEVER PLANNED ON HANDING THIS KEY OVER TO YOU. YOU AND I WILL BE CRUSHED BY THIS SPELL AND PERISH TOGETHER!"

Ivan looked over as he saw his home implode on itself; the home he spent hours painting with his friends not too long ago. Then as it was imploding, the center of the home exploded with a dark red light engulfing the night sky. Nothing but flames enveloped the home and in the center...he saw her. The woman was covered in dirt and surrounded by a shield of flames. "FATHERRRRRRR" Ivan screamed as he ran towards the epicenter of the explosion. Mia and Garet pulled him back as he was sobbing incessantly. But it was to no avail. As they tried to detain Ivan, they were only pushed back as a huge gust of wind knocked back both Garet and Mia. Ivan's mind has broken, he rushed towards the origin of the explosion. It was all clear...Ivan's father was no more.

Key in hand, the woman in purple was impressed that the man who had the key tried to sacrifice himself to keep her from the key. She scoffed at his effort and failure. She was glad that her spell was strong enough to hold off the pressurized trap and that she was not harmed, just dirty. Then to her surprise she noticed that a huge gust of wind started to appear everywhere. "This type of energy was not normal...there must be a Psynergy user in the area..." As she scanned the town, she instantly noticed a huge bolt of wind headed towards her way. Instantly she raised up her blades and tried to parry the bolt of wind. Though successful in the parry, the wind force was so strong that she was knocked back a few feet and was surprised by the force of the wind. As she looked for the source of the wind, another volley of wind bolts were hurled towards her. She dodged but the final bolt grazed her, cutting her left arm. "Kyaah!" she shrieked as she cupped her arm. Looking up she noticed it was the son of the man she just killed...except his eyes were white and his face full of rage and tears. As he started to throw another volley, a large dark sphere shot out from the side knocking Ivan back and canceling out his shield of wind. He then noticed that the sphere was shot by the man who instantly appeared out of nowhere and next to the woman.

"Get up Jessica..." the man said as he looked at Ivan with a straight face. Jessica froze with fear as she looked up at the man who saved her life...Michael. "Michael, it was a fluke, I had no knowledge that Psynergy users were even in the area..." but she was just cut off as Michael responded "Enough with your excuses, you took these people too lightly...though it seems this young man has no control over his powers..." He then stared at Ivan, whose eyes started to flutter and in turn fall from the sky before being caught by Garet. Michael then turned to Jessica..."Do you have it?". Jessica responded "Yes...I have the 7th key in my possession. Please forgive me for my incompetence". Michael then started to chant and the two of them started to disappear into the blaze filled night.

In an instant, the duo was gone.

As Isaac was running in the direction Babi showed him, out of the corner of his eye he saw smoke rising into the air, light filling the dark night. He then started to move in the direction of the fire...little did he know...a large turn of events were about to move in motion.


End file.
